


The Stranger

by almygdala



Category: Original Work
Genre: 162 Words, Blood and Injury, Flash Fiction, Gothic, Gun Violence, Horror, Murder, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short Story, Southern Gothic, gentle horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almygdala/pseuds/almygdala





	The Stranger

The decision to pull the trigger was an easy one. It was second nature to you, practically an instinct. And sometimes a body was bloody on the floor before you realized you had even done it. So familiar to you was the smooth silver of your gun, that often you could not distinguish it from your own skin when you held it. The kick of your gun when it fired pulsed as naturally through you as your own heartbeat, and pulling back the hammer was as simple as drawing a breath. You felt everything it felt. You felt the bullet leave the barrel, and you felt it hit- once, twice. He was on the floor before the third, choking on his blood, gasping in his desperation. You looked down into the eyes of the stranger, and you stared until you were alone. You were alone. And you didn’t feel much but the skin of your hands and the bullet in his throat.


End file.
